Come With Me
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: Armin had everything taken from him- his home, his grandfather, his life- and he's now stuck living in the strange Orphanage of Midwitch. One day, Armin tries to help a girl called Alessa from being bullied. As a result, he becomes her only friend. Yet everyone stares in suspicion as they now believe Armin chooses to side with the devil.
1. Bravery

"My, what a handsome young man you are!"

The child said nothing as he watched the beautiful nun compliment him, along with an older nun. "This child is the new one, correct?" Said the older Sister. The young Sister nodded and kneeled to his height. The boy blinked, his eyes shining baby blue. "There's no need to be shy, dear. What is your name?"  
"...Ar-...Armin..."  
"Armin. 'Protective.'" The nun said, knowing the definition of his name. "You'll do great things, I can tell!" The young Sister stood up smiling. The older Sister also smiled, and gently took his hand. Armin was reluctant to walk with them, but knew he couldn't resist it. He knew he had to respect them. Yet he wanted very much to leave the entrance doors of the Orphanage of Midwitch.

Armin never wanted this to happen.  
No mother, no father. His grandfather took their place. Yet it wasn't until strange people came into their home while Armin was reading his favorite story book, and arrested the poor old man. Armin had to watch them take his only family he had left. Armin never understood, but remembered one thing they said to his Grandfather as he begged to be free:  
"Please...my grandson! He needs me! Have mercy, and rethink this!"  
"You have sinned greatly, Mr. Arlert. You must be punished...for good."

They took everything he had and burned his old house down. Armin never knew what they did to his Grandfather. He was now stuck, all alone in this orphanage. And he wanted so many answers...so many.  
The nuns walked the child to his room, where he will be sleeping along with two other boys. "This is where you will live, my dear." The older Sister tells him. Armin let go of her hand. "I want to go home."  
"This is your home now, Armin." The old Sister said in a sharp tone, making him glance at her. The young sister opens the door and walks him in, feeling sorry. "Its ok Armin. Listen... if you ever need anything, I'll be here. And you can call me Sister Petra."  
"Ok, Sister," Armin looked to the floor with saddness. Petra smiled and pat his head. "I'll let you be. The other children are at play right now. Whenever you are ready, come down. God bless you, Armin." Sister Petra left Armin in the bedroom with two bunks on each side of the wall. He climbed up to the top bunk, and threw himself on his back. Staring at the ceiling, he thought to himself- why am I here? What did I do wrong? Where is my Grandfather?  
Armin thought it was the end. "No one will adopt me," he thought. "I'll be alone forever." These things caused his eyes to become blurry with tears. He suddenly started to cry, and soon curled up, his golden hair sticking to his cheeks.

***

After 30 minutes of grieving, Armin finally decided to have the courage to go where the other kids played. The playroom was full of toys, crayons, coloring books- mostly everything a kid desired. Armin walked in, unsure of what to do at the moment, until he saw one of the coloring books on the table. He sat down and started to color the animals inside of it. "This is nice," he thought to himself. "Maybe, I will be ok after all..."  
There was a sudden cry which came from the toy area. Armin jerked his head to see what happened. A group of children surrounded a girl, throwing toys at her while calling her names:  
"Don't touch my toys, you witch!"  
"You can never be like us!"  
"I bet if she touches us, we'll turn into witches!"  
"Yeah, she is a disgrace!"  
"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

The children chanted over and over without stopping. The poor girl cried while wrapping her arms over her round face. Armin hated this. He felt so much remorse and empathy, and soon got up from his seat. "Hey!" He yelled. The children turned to look at Armin. "L-leave her alone! She only wants to play!"  
"He's new!" Said one boy, knowing that he's never seen Armin before. "We should teach him a lesson for siding with the witch."  
"Maybe he's a witch as well..."  
"No! There's no reason to hurt her..." Armin said, trying to be brave. Soon the boy started to hit his face while another threw something at him. Was he really being beaten up just to protect that poor girl?

"CHILDREN!"  
The kids immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up straight. Armin struggled to stand up, as he was bruised and slightly bloody. He saw Sister Petra, the older Sister, and in between, an intimidating woman- Cristabella- the owner of the orphanage, and Mother of the church. "What seems to be the problem here?" Cristabella asked.  
The boy who hit Armin first replied, "He wishes to protect that Thing!" The boy pointed to the sobbing girl in the toy area.  
"No...that's not true... they were hurting her. And so they beat me... I just wanted her to be ok..." Armin tells the truth. The sad girl stood up from the toy area and ran over to Petra, hugging her tight. The nun stroked her hair and gently hushed her to be quiet. Cristabella eyeballs Armin in a very suspicious and unsure way. "I see then," She walks over to the beaten child. "Boy. Tell me your name?"  
"Armin..."  
"Ah, the newbie!" She remembered. Smiling, she held his chin. "I welcome you, Armin. Please... forgive the children."  
Armin wasn't sure if she was being strange or if she was happy to see him. Cristabella helped him up and faced the others. "Everyone. Off to your rooms this instant. It's time to repent on what you've done today."  
The children ran like rats and roaches to their bedrooms. As Armin was about to go, the older nun grabbed his arm & whispered something him as Cristabella left. "I recommend you not do that ever, EVER again. Do you understand me, boy?" Armin was confused and in fear of the woman's tone. He just nodded, and the nun let him be. What did he do wrong? And why didn't they help that poor girl? Nothing made sense to him.

***

With his first day already finished, being in the Orphanage was a nightmare. Luckily, Armin was able to get out of there for school, yet the only thing that bothered him was the fact that he had changed to a boys Catholic school near the orphanage and went to school with the some of boys that lived there. He'd suffer being called names, got pushed around, and was stared at as if he was a monster. His only friend was not with him anymore in this new school, so he was all alone. But Armin didn't mind too much. After all, he could read to get his mind off of things.  
He walked outside when school had finally ended. As he did, he saw someone familiar run past him. It looked alot like... the girl he tried to help! She ran to the library in the distance. Armin wanted to know her, and know what was the matter with her. He ran as well to the library to find her.

The library was a little smaller than it looked from the outside. It was big enough for a second floor however. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Armin looked everywhere to find her, and soon went up the stairs. He walked past each aisle of bookshelves and found no one, until he heard shuffles and footsteps. Following the sounds, he soon found the girl walking with a storybook wrapped in her arms. She immediately noticed him watching and gasped, dropping the book. "Leave me alone... please... don't tell nobody! I'm sorry, ok?" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. Armin shook his head and hushed her. "Shh, no! It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!"  
"Really...?"  
"Yes," Armin replied. He came closer and picked up the book for her. "Here." The girl slowly took the book from him and stepped away from him. "What do you want?"  
"I just want to help you. Like yesterday... I'm not like them."  
"So... it was you...are you...Armin?" She asked. The boy nods with a smile. "What's your name?"  
"My name...?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh...its Alessa. Why do you care about me? I'm nothing to anyone..."  
"You're something to me," Armin told her. "I just...I understand how you feel and...I don't want to see you suffer...just like when I watched my Grandfather suffer."  
"You're grandfather...? What happened?" Alessa asks. Armin shrugged, as he didn't know himself. "They just took him...and threw me in as an orphan. What about you?" Armin didn't want to talk about his grandfather anymore. Alessa looked down and sat down in the table. "Mommy...they said she wasn't good enough... they told me she was a useless mother... but she was good, I promised them! She loved God...she hoped everything was good for me...even though she had her issues, I still love her. And they hate me now, and I don't know why... they call me a witch... but I know I'm not... what did we do wrong...?" Alessa put her head down as Armin sat with her. "Hey, it's ok. I get it, I... know how it is to lose someone close to you."  
"I want to run away," Alessa sat up, her eyebrows narrowed. "Won't you come with me?"  
"I...of course I do, but..."  
"I'm tired of being here...I hate everyone here... I'm tired of living..."  
"Alessa, stop!" Armin cried, silencing her. "We can't just leave...we're only kids. It's dangerous and we may get in trouble. Don't ever say your tired of living again!"

Alessa blinked and looked at the book in front of her. "I'm sorry, Armin...I don't wanna be by myself anymore..." Alessa said with sniffles. Armin got up from his seat and came to give her a hug. "It's ok...I'll be your friend."  
"R-really?"  
"Yup! It'll be ok... you won't be alone-" Armin stopped. The children both looked up, and Alessa quickly jumped from her seat. Sister Petra had caught their attention. Next to her was Cristabella, who was told that the two were missing. "There you are," she said with a grin. "Now...One question. Why didn't you come straight home after school, hm?"  
"To...to study!" Armin lied. "Alessa said she needed some help from school. I thought I'd help her..." He gave a nervous smile, trying to look as innocent as possible. Cristabella didn't seem so amused. "By hugging her?" She questions. Armin nodded, and replied, "Because she thought she was going to fail."  
Alessa didn't say a word, and didn't want to. Cristabella exhaled, not smiling. "Very well...lets go now, both of you." Alessa quickly went over to Petra, and took her hand. It really seemed to Armin that she was truly comfortable with the beautiful nun. He felt the same way with her as well. Yet there was something about Cristabella that made his stomach crawl. He hoped they hadn't angered her, for it was unknown what would come next.


	2. Hate

Armin was curled up in his bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about Alessa. As he remembered, Alessa was restricted into a room- a room where "bad kids" repent and pity themselves in. Whereas Armin, was told to stay in his room and under no circumstances to come out. "What did we do wrong? What did we do wrong? What did we do wrong?"

That sentence began to repeat in his mind over and over until he took a pillow and stuffed his face in it as he yelled. He took deep breaths, yet that didn't satisfy his anger. All he wanted was to know if Alessa was okay. "But no," He whispered. "It's not appreciated by anyone!" Armin growled and threw the pillow from the top bunk he was in. Before he could do anything else, he heard three soft knocks on the door. He turned as he saw Sister Petra step in with an innocent smile on her face. He pouted and hugged his knees. "What do you want?" He asked her. Petra chuckled and walked toward the bunk bed. "Hello Armin... I just wanted to check on you."

"Was that even allowed?"

"Well, I do make my own decisions." Petra smiled again. Armin sighed and didn't look at her. "Tell me Armin... what's troubling you?"

"I'm fine," He said at once. Petra frowned and knew something wasn't right. "Please, you can talk to me...come down."

The boy was hesitant but knew he had to listen. Carefully climbing off the top bunk, he sat with Petra on the floor. "I just... I don't get it."

"Get what, dear?"

"I don't get why I am here...I want to go home. I don't get why Alessa is hated and I can't help her."

Petra nodded and exhaled, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Armin... allow me to tell you something about Alessa. She is... special. Alessa was born with something very mysterious, something everyone may be afraid of. Yet I see her no differently...I believe Alessa could be capable of great things. And I think the same of you."

"Really? You do...?"

"Of course. I've seen enough of you to know what a great young man you are."

Slightly blushing, Armin looked away. He didn't believe he was capable of doing great things. He didn't even think he could possibly be a hero. "Should I even try to help her anymore? She's the only friend I have here and..." He stopped.

"Look Armin. I don't want you to stop what you are doing. You have a good heart. You're a child who understands right from wrong."

"What about my Grandfather? Where is he? Can't you explain that?" Armin stood up. Petra looked sorry for Armin. "No, my sweet... I do not know the story...I was never told."

"Then we have to find out, right? We have to! We can do it together! We could also bring Alessa back to her mother! Well?" Armin's eyes were bright like the sun, but Petra only felt a deep pity for the child. She wanted to help. But she feared he would be broken and devastated if he were to find out the dirty truth of what happened to his grandfather. "A-...Armin..."

"Oh Petra... I want to see him again. I want to know if he is ok." He said.

"I'm sure he is, Armin. God may be watching him at this very moment. It is part of his plan, you see." Petra replied. Armin looked puzzled. "His...plan?"

"Yes. Its all a part of his plan to make your life better."

"But...its no good right now...how could that be?"

"It all has to do with patience... patience and time. Things get worse, then get better. Trust me... I know. I felt the same way. But as long as I kept being brave, and had a smile on my face, He blessed me with a calm and peaceful life... and I know it will happen to you and Alessa as well." Petra stood up from the floor and smiled at Armin. He wasn't too sure yet. "Do you really think we can make it...?" He asked. Petra shrugged and gave him a hug. "We'll never know for sure but, the way I look at it... you'll be fine. And so will precious Alessa. I believe you will be victorious."

The room was dim, cold and quiet. No one liked to be in here. The floor was usually covered in dirt and dust, the walls and ceiling covered with mold. There was nothing inside other than the door, a chair, and a table. Alessa sat in the corner on the floor however. She cried, covering her face in her knees. She was afraid that she was in trouble. Alessa tried to be brave, but her emotions got the best of her. Christabella locked her in the room right after they came back from the library. Alessa worried about Armin. She really liked him- his kindhearted nature, the fact that he got beaten for her- she realized what he did was meaningful. But now she suffered, not knowing what was happening to him, and to her next.

The knob began to move. Alessa's heart started to race. The wooden door creaked until a tall, slender woman with short brown hair walked inside. "Alessa. Good afternoon." Christabella said. Aleesa slowly stood up against the wall. "W-what do you want?!"

"Do not be alarmed. I just want to talk." She said, walking toward the girl. Alessa backed away from her.

"I see that you've gotten quite fond of Armin," Christabella said with a grin. Alessa tilted her head, not saying a word. The woman nodds, knowing she was right. "I also see that your friendship seems to be growing as well..."

"What do you want with me?!" Alessa cried. The woman frowned a little. "I don't appreciate your tone, young lady."

Alessa closed her mouth as her ears became hot from anger. Christabella cleared her throat. "Anyway... I want to know. What is Armin like?"

"What's he...like?"

"Yes! I would love to know."

"Well..." Alessa tried to say. "He is kind to me... he is my only friend... he's the only one who doesn't try to hurt me. He helps me and I feel happy around him..." The girl's voice cracked. "He makes me feel at peace... Armin is... a good person. I promise! So please don't hurt him..." Alessa looked at her feat. Christabella seemed interested in this. "Wow... I believe you. You both seem like great friends."

"You wouldn't understand." Alessa said.

"Look Alessa..." Christabella said to her. "I won't hurt him... but you will."

"What?" The girl was confused.

"You, Alessa, are a child of evil...nothing but a body of pure darkness..."

Alessa shook her head, disbelieved by the words she was hearing. "What does that mean?! How am I evil...?"

Christabella folded her arms.

"You wanna know why we took you away from your mommy? Because she knew she couldn't take care of a devil like you! Waking up from from screams in the middle of the night, because of you... receiving calls from school because of the disturbing pictures you drew!" Christabella yelled, but Alessa didn't remember doing any of those things. She didn't know how any of that could be true. Alessa never remembered the night terrors she had. She'd even complain that her drawings were ruined with violent images of children like her playing in the fire, covered with blood. But never once did she recall drawing them. "I don't know what you're saying!" She said, confused and scared. It became apparent that Christabella was frustrated with her.

"You may not remember now, but it is true nonetheless that you are a child of the devil! That is why we took you away from mommy, she didn't want a creature like you to terrorize her! We gave you a chance here... yet we had to suffer living with a demon in the Orphanage... and this Armin... he sides with the devil himself if he wishes to be friends with you."

"No!" Alessa screamed. "Armin is kind, he has nothing to do with this! You are the evil one! All you want to do is abuse and blame the good people because you love their pain! Leave Armin out of this, YOU are the real witch-" Alessa stopped when the woman backhanded her, throwing her against the wall.

"Shut up! I've had enough of you! We ought to clense your soul with fire!"

"Is that what you did with Armin's grandfather...? Did you burn him? I bet he did nothing wrong!"

"Mr. Arlert was a sinner. A disgrace!"

"So that gives you the right to call Armin a sinner too? You ruined his life... he was happy... and... you took that away from him!" Alessa tried to keep her distance from Christabella, as she was being cornered. Christabella exhaled and said, "We gave Armin mercy... since he is young... but now I see it. I see it clearly. Two children of sinners will soon cause major destruction to this place... to everyone... to everything. I truly pity you."

Alessa blinked when Christabella called for someone to the room after opening the door. Two older nuns who she hadn't recognized, bursted inside and grabbed Alessa. The girl struggled to be free, yet the women pulled on her uniform and arms to restrain her. "L-let me go! Let me go! Where are you taking me?!" She screamed. Christabella watched them carry her out the room with a dark expression. "Where you've always belonged, Alessa."

The girl was screaming on the top of her lungs, causing much attention to the other children and nuns. They seemed amused by this and cheered. It was such a nuisance that Petra and Armin ran out of the bedroom to see what was going on downstairs. He gasped and bolted down the stairs when he realized what was happening. "Stop! Stop! What are you doing to her?! Let her go!" Armin pulled on one of the woman's arm, but she pushed him away. Someone else grabbed his arms from behind, and he struggled to be free as well. Christabella walked up to him and said, "This is what she deserves, Armin... you may just be the next one to go after."

"You planned this! You planned it all!" Armin yelled. Christabella ignored him and told everyone to follow her. Petra was left behind the crowd, and did everything she could to take Armin back.

The townspeople watched in curiosity as the cult walked quickly through town. They eventually came into the church, where the other half of the cult were waiting anxiously. Petra ran and ran, her red hair flying with the wind behind her. Inside the church, the cult members began tying Alessa to the unflamed fire pit, laying her on the mesh. Everyone was surrounded, screaming hateful words, cheering that this day had finally come. Armin was pulling and yelling for them to stop this madness. He couldn't believe that this may be the day of his death.

Christabella began to hush the hungry crowd. "People," she yelled. "Today is the day we celebrate- the day we got rid of the evil in this town, stuck within these two pitiful children!"

"No!" A voice screamed. Petra bursted theough the doors of the church, running up to the cult leader. "Christabella, have you gone mad?! Why would you do such a thing to these innocent kids?"

Christabella narrowed her eyes."This is for the greater good for humanity!"

"No it is not! You are nothing but a vile, worthless entity of evil yourself! All of you will bring yourselves down to Hell for this! This is a mistake! Do you really think the Lord will appreciate the murder of these children?! I will not allow you to burn the girl the way you burned Mr. Arlert! He was a good man, and Alessa is a good girl!" Petra took a breath, her face red from the rage she felt in her body. Armin widened his eyes, ...burned...grandpa... why... why... I... Petra lied when she said she didn't know...no...this can't be true...I'm going to-

His train of thought was interrupted. He became utterly alert, as the crowd went silent. Christabella had gotten so frustrated, so livid, the she could not take anymore of the "lies" she heard. She stuck a knife deep into Petra's stomach. "Excuses, excuses..." Christabella said as the nun coughed and choked in her own blood. "Face it Petra. This is what you all, deserve."

"Go...to...hell..." Petra struggled to say, grinning.

The cult leader pulled the knife from Petra, whose body plopped onto the floor. Armin wailed and finally became free of the grasp of the members. He cralwed to Petra's dying body, covering her bloody stomach to keep it from seeping. Alessa was heard in the background, crying loudly. The echoes of whispers to be okay and tears was heard in the midst of the silent church. Armin watched Petra die in front of him. He stands up, looking at his bloody hands. "You... you murdered her..." He sniffed. Christabella growled under her breath. He slowly faced her. "You killed her...and you killed my Grandfather... you are...you are a monster..."

"I'm finished with you. You shall go next! Burn her already! Burn her!" Christabella demanded. Armin just stood there, in shock, not saying a thing. The cult members used torches to light up the pit Alessa was tied to. She cried and cried for Armin, pulling violently on the rope she was tied to as her skin began to scorch and blacken. Armin watched this, knowing he couldn't do anything anymore. No...stop...please, you're hurting her... she's...she's going to die...can't you see that...? Why can't you let me go instead? Why...why am I alive? Why...

Armin felt lightheaded. The world began to spin around him, and as he lost his balance, the fire that burned Alessa became darker and darker until everything he saw was in pure blackness.


	3. Revenge

"Kill her, Armin... do it for me..."

He awoke in an unfamiliar place. He didn't quite recall how he got there. Armin heard what sounded like a heart monitor to the right of him. He was in the towns' hospital. Armin sat up dizzily feeling his forehead, yet became alert when a nurse had walked in. She was very beautiful, and had long blond hair. "Up already?" She asked, giving him a cup of water. Armin blinked as he took the cup to drink it. "How long have I been here?" he wanted to know. He didn't remember anything before he woke up. The nurse smiled happily and replied, "Five hours. I have been taking care of you. You slept like a baby! But boy, it sure must've been one heck of a fall you had there!"

He was confused for a moment, until it finally rang a bell. He felt his stomach fall as the memories piled up on top of each other- the murder of Petra, the cult's hateful chants, the fire that burned Alessa-

Alessa.

He needed to know if she was alive or not. In fact, he didn't understand how hewas alive himself. He couldn't rest until he found out- Armin reached over to grab the nurse's arm. "You! How did I get here? Is Alessa alive? Tell me!" The nurse said nothing until she began to feel guilty. "They brought you here... after you fainted. They told me scarring you would have been enough. And... Alessa is in intensive care. She is alive... but I am doing everything I can to help her though."

"Bring me to her!" Armin demanded. "I want to see her myself." The nurse frowned, unsure at first. But she could see the amount of worry and hate in his eyes and just couldn't say no.

After the nurse agreed to do so, she brought Armin to the Intensive Care Room, yet stopped before going inside to warn him. "Before you go, sweetie... what you are about to see will not be very pleasant... especially for a child your age... are you sure you want to go in there?" The nurse asked. Armin nodded, and told her that he wasn't afraid, so she let him in. Inside was a white, cube shaped tent over the hospital bed. Monitors surrounded the tent, as the wires reached under it to the patient lying inside. Armin slowly approached it, not saying a word yet.

The nurse watched as he began to look inside the tent using the small opening. His eyes widened in disgust. Alessa didn't look like herself anymore. She was naked, yet her body had completely blackened. Her beautiful hair was gone, her skin was nearly falling off, and she was in excruciating pain. Armin couldn't believe that this was his friend. Alessa had barely survived, and he wished it was him in her position instead. "Alessa," He said. "I'm so sorry... I wasn't able to save you... I hate seeing you like this..." His voice cracked, tears streaming down his face. "But I'm here now, ok? I... I'll be right with you. I won't let them win, Alessa… I promise! I will make them pay... you were innocent, not evil. Can… you even hear me?" Armin stopped to take in oxygen. All he wanted was to hold her hand again, to hug her, and tell her that he was sorry that for letting them do something like this to her. Armin could not take his eyes off of her. He put his hand on the tent which had cast a shadow for Alessa to see. She had turned her head to look at it, and began trying to move her arm herself. It was painful for her, but it seemed like she didn't care. Armin grinned as he watched her interact with him. Armin knew now- he didn't want to leave her alone again. And Alessa didn't want him to be in anymore trouble, either.

An unexpected surprise was awaiting Armin when their hands touched. The tent started to turn brown. Armin pulled away immediately when everything in the room started to decay around him. The lights had sparked which killed them, and the nurse screamed as blood poured out of her eyes. Armin had no idea what this could mean and thought he was dreaming. "Let there be war," He heard a voice say. Armin spun around only to see the girl he once knew as his only great friend- except, everything was different. She looked filthy, had dark circles around her eyes, messy hair, and was scratched up- as if she went through hell and back. The evil, vengeful side of Alessa's soul had been released. And Armin was looking right at it. "A-Alessa…?" He asked, to know if it was truly her he was looking at.

The girl raised her arms and smiled at him. "Find me!"

The glass from the hospital window shattered into a million pieces when a loud siren filled the air. Armin looked up after being startled by the noise, noticing finally that Alessa wasn't there anymore- yet she must have left him something where she once stood. It was a sharp, sliver knife. He picked it up quickly, and felt it could be useful to him for protection. After finding his way out, Armin ran outside of the hospital. People were running and screaming from strange creatures that eventually caught up to them. The sky was cloudy and red like a sunset, and there was fire raging in the buildings and trees. Armin was nervous that the creatures could get him, but realized that they paid no mind to his presence. Out of nowhere he heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the hospital. Then he saw it- huge giants appeared before his eyes. They all seemed to be male, and were naked yet without any reproductive body parts. One of the giants began to pick people up, one-by-one, only to eat them alive. Blood fell to the ground like rain. Armin was disturbed- and he knew this was Alessa's doing. He understood how she was doing this now: by releasing her revenge to the entire town for treating her horribly. The giants had also reminded him of a story he once read about beings who kidnapped humans. But Alessa brought the story to life, turning it upside-down. Armin knew he had to hurry to the church if he wanted to avenge her and find her. He actually wished the giants would destroy the church while Christabella was inside with the cult. But he really wanted to make sure he watched her go.

He saw all of the bodies on the ground. Monsters were strangling and dismembering their victims all around him. He could hear all of the screams and the tears and the sounds of murder in his ears. Sounds that can't be unheard, sights that can't be unseen. Everything was a living nightmare- No, he thought. It was a living hell.

Armin saw her run past him in the distance, giggling. Perhaps she was leading the way? Whatever the case was, Armin followed her. Yet there was so much going on with the townspeople that he lost her in the middle of it. He tried to catch his breath as he called for Alessa, until he finally saw that god-forsaken church that was inches away from him. Clenching his fists with only one thing in his mind, Armin made his way to those doors. Inside, the cult members along with some survivors were in a complete panic. They were afraid that it was the end for them, that they might die a horrid death. Christabella was surrounded as the people questioned her of what they could do to save themselves. "Attention everyone," Christabella yelled, and the men & women eventually silenced. She stood tall when she faced them. "I understand that you are all devastated by this unfortunate disaster. But we mustn't let our guard down."

"What if that witch kills us all next?! She's probably in here right now!" A man says, others agreeing with him. Christabella shook her head. "She will not kill anyone- especially in the house of God, who'd never let such a thing happen!"

"Bullshit!" A young voice echoed throughout the room. The people gasped and moved away from Armin, whose face screamed resentment. Christabella folded her arms, and grinned. "The Follower, eh? You finally decided to show your face! Tell me dear, are you feeling better?" She asked him. Armin growled under his breath, slowly walking towards her. "You liar! All of this is your fault! You were the one who let all of this happen, just because you chose to judge an innocent child!" Armin turns to the group of people around him. "How could you all follow a woman thisevil?! She's not who you think she is- she is a murderer!" Armin was about to say something else when he was abruptly pushed and smacked by the cult members. As he picked himself up he could hear Christabella chuckling.

"Oh please, Armin! Is that really the way you should be talking to your Mother, who let you live in my orphanage? Who gave you food to eat? Who clothed you? Who even let you get a damn education?! And this is what I get in return?" Christabella gave one more sarcastic laugh. Armin hated her laugh- it was sickening to listen to. "Everything you did was a lie," he told her. "You killed the only family I had left… And took the life I've always loved to live… why would you do you such a thing to me?!"

"Your grandfather was caught reading forbidden works of witchcraft and sorcery," Christabella said. "He never believed in our Lord, refusing to join our rejoices. You see, Armin, we have been waiting years on end for a vessel to be born with a soul meant to bring the power of peace & happiness to this world, and to fight the evil that would be born as well. When we found out who you were, we instantly knew that vessel could be you, which is why we gave you mercy. But you… you chose to allow the power of despair and bloodshed. You caused that witch to be released from her vessel. And now you shall be punished for your crimes!"

Armin thought about what she said. His grandfather did read those type of things, yet for inspiration for his part-time job, as Armin was told. Mr. Arlert never wanted to go to the church. Armin had always asked him why, and he'd always tell the boy:

"How could I love Him if He stole your parents away from you? I will always loveyou, and I won't give a damn about anyone else who thinks otherwise."

Mr. Arlert was loving towards Armin, yet unemotional to those "hypocrites", he called them. Armin was never allowed to follow their footsteps, which must have been the reason they got angry. But that didn't mean they had to murder the poor old man, Armin thought. It was unfair and cruel of them to do. The boy thought Christabella was just plain mad. He didn't tolerate anymore of her lies, and her accusations. Armin wanted her to learn her consequences. He wanted revenge. And it finally clicked in his head: he was going to get rid of her once and for all. "I hate you!" He yelled, gripping the knife in his hand. As if possessed, Armin suddenly sprang into action, sprinting towards that woman.

Christabella quickly got ahold of the boy as he struggled to kill her. She took the knife and managed to throw Armin to the floor with the help of a cult member. She took a good look at the weapon of his and scoffed. "Interesting how you tried to attack me with such a thing like this!" She frowned as she got a good grip on it. Armin wanted it back, but was pulled back by two of her cult members again. He knew in his heart that he could rid of her existence. But he just wasn't strong enough. Christabella knelt down to his level, glared into his eyes and quietly said, "You should be ashamed. You will suffer in Hell."

Armin gasped for air, covering his chest where it had been stabbed open. His entire body felt unspeakable pain. He tried to breathe as his own blood poured out of him. Everything had flashed before his eyes and his ears began to ring as he glanced at his red hands. "I failed," he thought. "Am I going to die…? Alessa…please…help me…"

It started again. Everything was beginning to decay around him. He heard those people yelling as the ground shook. Armin's bleeding became less & less until he felt no pain at all. He was aware of his surroundings now- each one of the cult members and survivors were catching on fire. They were so frantic that the fire spread onto the furniture, the floor, even onto the walls. Christabella was the only one who didn't get caught yet, but she was terrified at the event she was witnessing. Armin was startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He took a peek at who it was.

Armin stood up with regained strength. "Hey," He called to Christabella who wildly stared at him. She was backing farther away from him. "Can't you see?" Armin asked, a female voice merging with his. She saw the both of them –Armin and Alessa- side by side. Christabella collapsed to the wooden floor, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"We're already in it."

The roof had caved in without warning, for a giant had smashed it open. It saw Christabella and picked her up. She screamed, flailing her limbs until the giant bit into her. Armin watched the blood rain fall all over the floor while the Dark Alessa ran to it and twirled around in the middle of it. Armin didn't have any fear anymore. Instead, he felt something else: satisfaction. And Alessa was probably satisfied as well. Eventually Alessa stopped twirling around, and glanced at the boy. "I…I found you," Armin said, coughing from the amount of smoke in the air. The Dark Alessa gave a smile and shook her head. Alessa ran out of the church doors. Armin walked himself out of the destroyed church to be welcomed by fog.

Outside, it was silent. The air was calm and still. Ashes flew like snowflakes, gently flowing to the ground. It was as if he entered a whole new world. Armin restlessly wandered to look for his friend again. But he was lost, and could not see a thing. However, he didn't worry too much. He just sighed and faced upwards with his eyes closed. "Grandpa… Petra… thank you for taking care of me. And Alessa… thank you for being there for me, since I was there for you… you are my best friend… If I could only see you all again… that would mean the world."

Opening his eyes again, he saw nothing but a girl with her back facing him in the distance. She was covering her face, crying uncontrollably. Armin started walking. Then he sped up. It was her- he knew so. "Alessa!" He cried. The girl looked over her shoulder, seeing Armin run towards her. She was beautiful and innocent again, like nothing ever happened to her. When he reached her, they finally came to a tight embrace. "There you are," Armin beamed. Alessa didn't want to let him go.

"Armin…what happened? Where did you go? I was so worried about you!" She asked, still sobbing. He blinked, and then understood- she didn't remember any of the events that happened to them both. But, Armin didn't want to tell her. It would have devastated her even more. He let go of their embrace to look into those chocolate-brown eyes.

"Don't worry about that," He smiled. "I'm here now. Everything will be better now."

"I want to get out of here!" Alessa wiped her face with her sleeve.

"So do I…"

"Come with me, then." Alessa looked at him. "Please?"

Armin frowned. He remembered when she asked to leave this horrible town with him in the library. He remembered the answer he gave her that they would get into trouble, that it was dangerous since they were kids. All because he was afraid of getting hurt deep inside. Then he remembered every single thing they both went through. But now, he will never again feel so scared. And never again will he not be able to protect the ones he loved the most. So he nodded, knowing what would be the better choice to make. "Okay, Alessa. Let's go."

And she smiled happily again.

As they ran hand-in-hand, it wasn't long until they reached the farewell sign of Silent Hill, where a man and woman were patiently awaiting them...

The End


End file.
